One approach to providing increased capacity in wireless network hotspots and/or filling wireless network coverage holes is the deployment of boosters. Due to the beneficial spatial re-use properties of millimeter wave (mmWave) frequencies, deployed boosters may use mmWave frequency channels to communicate with mobile devices within their coverage areas. In order to achieve greater reach using a given power budget, deployed boosters may utilize directional transmission and reception techniques to communicate with mobile devices. According to the directional transmission and reception techniques, boosters may use beamforming to control their directional transmission and reception orientations.
While the directional transmission and reception techniques may provide a given booster with greater reach, a tradeoff may be that at any point in time, they may provide coverage to only part of that booster's coverage area. In order to provide coverage to its entire coverage area over time, a booster may continually modify its directional transmission and reception orientations. From the perspective of a given mobile device in a booster's coverage area, this may mean that messages can be successfully sent to the booster only at certain times—namely, times at which the booster's directional reception orientation is approximately in the direction of the mobile device.